Why Didn't You Call?
by TivaIsTheBest
Summary: A sequal to What Could Have Been. This picks up after Agent Afloat, a kind of scene I thought should have been added. Mentions of alcohol and sex. Pure fluff, Tiva! :


**Why Didn't You Call?**

**Disclaimer: **_**While I wished I owned NCIS , I don't. Cause if I did they would not have killed of Jenny, and Gibbs and her would have gotten together again. It's the same for Tony and Ziva. Everything belongs to Donald P. Bellisario productions and CBS. **__**Very lucky people**__**.**_

**Spoilers: **_**Judgement Day (Pt 2), Last Man Standing, Agent Afloat.**_

**Summary: **_**A sequal to **__**'What Could Have Been'**__** I suggest you read that, things might be clearer. This is set after Agent Afloat, my take on what should have happened. Some mentions of sex and alcohol. =P TIVA FLUFF! **_

**A/N**_**: Sorry it took so long to write this. I had writers block and sooo much homework - 5 highers isn't the best thing to do at the one time. And then family gets in the way. But eventually, when Maths and Human Biology homework got to much to bear, this is what was produced. ENJOY!!!! :]**_

Things should have been back to normal. Gibbs had got everyone back - even if it was with some struggle. McGee from Cyber Crimes, herself from Mossad and now Tony from being Agent Afloat. But still the conversation she and Tony had had on the ship was replaying in her mind…

_What?_

_You seem um, different. _

_Taller? Hotter?_

_Older._

_Well its been over four months._

_You still beating your self up over Jenny?_

_Not as much as I used to._

_Drinking?_

_Not as much as I used to._

_You could have called._

And here she still sat, in her apartment, wondering why he didn't call.

"Maybe he was worried about the repercussions or breaking Rule 12 **again**. Sure, it was different then" she said to herself. "We were both just letting out frustration. Acting in the heat of the moment. In case we never saw one another again."

But deep down, when they broke Rule 12, they both knew that Gibb's would get them back. Somehow. And he did. And now she wondered if things would be different.

She was brought out of her revive by a loud buzzing coming from across the apartment.

"Hey Ziva!" Ziva sighed. It could only be one person.

"Hello, Abby".

"So what you up too? Like right at this moment? Like this very second?"

"Abby, how many Caf Pows have you had today?"

"Not too many. Maybe 7."

"That explains the happiness I can sense in your voice."

"Of course you can sense happiness in my voice - the teams back together, we over-ruled Vance. Its all good!"

"Hmm. Yeah. So, no offence or anything Abby, but what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the bar. You know, go into proper detail about Israel. What you done? Who you met?"

"Sure. Say thirty minutes?"

"Sure, see you then! Bye!"

"Bye Abby" she replied as the call was disconnected.

As she started through the apartment to her bedroom, she started to wonder who else would be there. Gibbs? Ducky? McGee? _Tony?_

"This might be awkward" she said to herself. As she pulled open the door to her wardrobe, she contemplated what to put on. _Maybe a dress? No, uncomfortable. Jeans? Yes, they were comfy. And a purple fitted top. _Once she was changed, she grabbed a small hand bag from the drawer and started to put in the things she would need. As she turned round, to exit the room, she saw them. The keys. His keys. Tony's keys. The ones she was meant to leave at his apartment, but instead, brought them back with her and kept them. As if it was something to remind her of the night. Instead of thinking about it anymore, she quickly dropped the keys into her bag and headed out the door.

As she walked into the bar 5 minutes later, she was hit with a large wave of heat, emanating from the many bodies that were currently occupying the place. As she weaved her way through the crowd, looking for the team, she heard a large group of people laughing and then a high pitched voice.

"_And then Sister Rosita bowled. And then things started getting better. We were on our way to winning…"_. Ziva laughed as she heard this - it could only be Abby that was talking about bowling nuns.

"Hey Abby" she shouted over the chatter and music.

"Ziva! Look whose all hear. Were kind of reunited. Like old times." Sure enough, most people were there. Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, even Palmer had came along.

"Yeah." she pretty much sighed. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"So what you wanting to drink?" McGee asked.

"A large Mojhito, thank you. Please excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." As she neared the door, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner.

"Gibbs! You startled me."

"I know you broke it."

"Broke what?" she asked innocently.

"Rule 12. You and DiNozzo. Your last night."

"Gibbs, it was an accident. We both were feeling sorry for ourselves. It was a one time thing."

"Yeah, well I saw your face when it turned out he didn't come tonight. You were disappointed.

"Maybe."

"So go round to his. See if you can patch things up."

"Really?" she asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah, but keep it out of the office." And he walked away.

She stood, stunned at what had just happened within the last five minutes. But decided in an instant what she would do.

Within 10 minutes, she had driven across town and was currently standing looking up at Tony's apartment.

"_Its now or never" _she thought. She was about to ring the buzzer when she remembered the keys in her bag. She pulled them out and let herself in at ground level, and then into Tony's second story apartment.

As she closed the door, she heard a gentle snore coming from the living room. That made her remember their first undercover mission, as a married couple. That had been good. But how she wished that they weren't acting and really were married and having sex. But now she knew what it felt like to make love to Anthony DiNozzo and how she really wanted to again, but not until they had sorted things out and decided where they stood with each other.

She walked through to the living room and saw the rolling credits of a movie. _James Bond_. Of course. Her head then turned to Tony, sleeping on the sofa, a bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table next to him which had hardly been drunk. Ziva walked over to the sofa and sat on the end where his feet were and lifted the beer off the table. _It might as well not go to waste. _Just as she was about to put the bottle to her lips a voice startled her.

"You better not touch that." Tony then opened his eyes and sat up and rubbed his face.

"How long have you known I was here?" she asked.

"Since I heard the lock in the door. It was just after Bond had hooked up with the girl and I was dozing off." There was silence after that - neither one knew what to say. Ziva decided to break the silence;

"So how come you never came to the bar?"

"Just decided to have a night in. Its good to be back on dry land. American soil."

"Yeah" she muttered quietly.

"So how come you got into my apartment?" he asked. She snickered quietly to herself.

"I did not post the keys through the door. You know, when you left me the note saying I should, after we…."

"After we…"

"You know… Anyway, how come you did not wake me?"

"Huh?"

"In the morning. Why did you just leave me a note?"

"You looked so peaceful."

"Yeah, more like you were not wanting to face the consequences." she said, letting go all the feeling and emotion that had built up over the past four months.

"What?" he asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"Oh come on, do not pretend. We had broken Rule 12. You did not want to know what would happen between us. Instead you thought it would be better to just leave it for four months and see what would happen when we got back." She was shouting now, clear that she was upset. They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I said I would call…" Tony mumbled. At that point, Ziva let all her anger out.

"Call? CALL? You said you had my number. There was nothing stopping you. You even had my email. What the hell was stopping you?" she was really shouting now and had risen from the sofa and was looking out to the city. Somehow it wasn't the same way she remembered it. It was once so bright and busy looking, now empty and lonely. _It reflects me_ she thought.

"Ziva, I don't know what was stopping me. I don't know why I didn't call, didn't email. It would have been the easiest thing in the world to do, I know. But I couldn't put my feelings into words. I didn't know how I was feeling. I guess I was still grieving, still blaming myself. It wasn't possible to focus on anything. I know we've been told that apologising is a sign of weakness but please Ziva, truly appreciate how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you." She was stunned at this revelation. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both just replaying that conversation in their minds.

"I am sorry, Tony. It worked both ways, I could have called, emailed but I do not know what was stopping me." There was now only a small gap between them both, each others eyes illuminated buy the moonlight. They were both just looking at each other, yet again waiting for the other to make the first move. This time, Tony made the move and clasped Ziva's face between his cupped hands and captured her mouth with his lips. Ziva then moved her hands, one around his neck, the other around his lower back and deepened the kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Ziva." This brought tears to Ziva's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, a look of panic spreading across his face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Its just I never expected you to say those words to me."

"Well, Ziva, I do love you."

"I love you to DiNozzo." They both burst out laughing.

"Is that so David? Well, then, maybe you should show me how much you love me?" As he finished he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where they spent the night exploring each other again, as if it were the first time.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please ****review****, constructive criticism is welcomed. :] also, if anyone has any ideas for a story I could write, I'm open to ideas. Should I make this a sequel? (a trilogy? hehe) If so what should happen? I value your ideas =P, thanks;; **_**TivaIsTheBest**_


End file.
